1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of balancing of vehicle wheels and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a method suitable for achieving a dynamic balance of said vehicle wheels while using balance weights of a single, pre-selected mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,455 to Green et al., it is possible to balance vehicle wheels, for example, conventional automobile wheels, by using balance weights all of which are of a single, pre-selected mass. The mass of said balance weights may be statistically optimized, according to the teachings of the Green, et al. patent, so that one size weight can be used for counter-balancing a wide variety of wheel out-of-balance conditions. The method disclosed in that patent, however, is limited to the use of a conventional light spot or bubble-type wheel balancing apparatus for achieving a static balance condition. That earlier method for using balance weights of a single, pre-selected mass for wheel counter-balancing is further limited in that it requires a user or operator to manually move the balance weights along the wheel rim, in successive trial and error attempts, to approach a position at which a balance is achieved.
While the previously discussed patented method for using balance weights of a pre-selected mass for wheel balancing resulted in a substantial reduction in the cost of inventory and labor required for static wheel balancing operations as compared with prior techniques, our present apparatus and method is superior still, as it results in a dynamic wheel balance with less operator activity being required. Also, that patented method, while having achieved very wide commercial success, is subject to the introduction of operator-caused error relating to both the trial-and-error nature of the method and imperfect practice of the method by operators. The apparatus and method here described provide for highly accurate, automatic determination of the positions where balance weights should be placed, limiting operator involvement to merely setting parameters and attaching the weights. Thus, our present invention provides for both a quicker, more accurate determination of the positions at which balance weights should be placed and a superior dynamic, rather than static-only, balance.